The Shadow's Light
by BlazeW1011
Summary: As the Night of Eternal Darkness draws near in the Dragon Realms, a demonic entity is sent to Earth in search for the purple dragon, the sole key to Malefor's return. Having left the Realms years ago, the purple dragon now resides in Jump City, hoping she had left her destiny behind. But now, with the local villains under the spirit's power, there may be no escaping her dark fate.
1. Chapter 1

_The Shadow's Light_

Chapter One

A young woman clad in black pants and a hooded jacket stalked through the giant crowds that filled the main plaza of Jump City. Fireworks burst and sparkled in the sky, creating a display of bright and beautiful flames that slowly dwindled into the darkness. Cheers of joy and amazement sounded from the civilians below as they watched the light show, unaware of the girl in black walking among them, expertly snatching wallets and loose change from pockets and sliding them inside her sleeves. Making her way out of the crowd, she looked behind herself to make sure she wasn't followed. No one was paying attention to her or even looking in her direction. Everyone's eyes were set on the dancing sparks in the sky.

Satisfied, the woman pulled her hood low over her eyes and went on her way, sticking her hands in her pockets and keeping her vision forward. She had planned to make her trip home short; the quicker the better. But she stopped mid-stride when a loud explosion erupted from the opposite end of the plaza and the people behind her began to scream in fright.

"The hell…?" she whispered as she turned around and saw smoke rising into the air. Everyone began to scatter, running away from the source of the blast. A large part of the girl's mind told her to run as well, but curiosity got the best of her and made her stay.

As the plaza began to empty, she took a few steps closer to the smoke to get a better view. For a while, she saw nothing but a grey haze. But, as the smoke began to dissipate, a tall, bulky creature that looked like it was made of concrete could be seen. Black, ragged streaks stretched across its grey, stone body, running up its arms and legs and meeting at the middle of its chest. The girl looked at the creature, not knowing what it was or why it was even here. She didn't have much time for thought, however, for the moment the monster's vision settled on her, it released a deep, menacing cry and charged straight at her, fist raised above its head. Panicking, she quickly rolled out of the monster's way, barely missing a punch to the ground that had such tremendous force, it created a cavity in the street the size of its fist. The girl stared at the hole, shocked by the creature's great strength, before darting backwards to avoid a backhand. For a split second, she got a good look at the monster's face, its flame colored eyes filled with nothing but rage. Right then, she knew why this monster had come to the plaza. It intended to kill, and she was its target.

With a low grunt, the stone monster threw blow after blow at the girl, who dodged each one with acrobatic skill, ducking, spinning, and flipping away from its attacks. As she evaded, she tried to figure out why this monster was so intent on attacking her. She had never even seen it before, let alone done anything to agitate it. So there was no reason for it assaulting her, no explanation to why she was the target...unless…

Her movements stopped as her back met cold brick, startling her for a second too long when the creature grabbed her in its fists, lifting her high above the ground and squeezing the breath out of her lungs. She gasped in pain as she came face to face with the monster, a low growl emanating from its chest. She struggled against its hold, trying to push his hands away from her, only to be crushed tighter in his grasp. "Let...me...go…" She strained, finding it harder to breath the longer she stayed in the creature's hands. The black streaks covering its arms began to shift, slowly creeping up its wrists. Her eyes widened at the sight as they came closer to her and, at that moment, she decided it was time she stopped holding back.

The girl snarled at the monster from underneath her hood, teeth sharpening and claws growing from her fingertips. Anger boiled within her as she tried once again to push against the monster's hold, talons scratching the surface of its hands. "I said..," she hissed, small sparks of fire leaving her mouth, "Let. Me. Go-"

A large, blue beam hit the stone creature in the head, causing it to tumble and release its captive. A green pterodactyl swooped in and caught the girl right before she hit the ground while the monster yelled in pain, gripping its head. When it regained composure, it turned around to see four teenagers standing a few yards away from him. A boy with black, spiked hair wearing red and green tights and wielding a long, metal staff stood next to a robotic looking man, one arm shaped like a cannon pointed at the monster. Above them were two girls floating in the air, one with long red hair and glowing green eyes, the other draped in a blue cloak that covered her entire body.

"Looks like somebody got a new paint job," the robotic man said, his cannon shifting into a normal arm.

"He may look different," the boy with the staff added, "But he's still the same old Cinderblock we all know and loathe."

Cinderblock growled at the group and charged at them. The boy grunted and yelled "Titans, go!" sending the team into action. He jumped up into the air and brought his staff down on Cinderblock's head with all his might. The monster cried out, staggering backwards from the impact, but quickly regained himself, swinging his fists at the boy. The boy easily dodged and kicked him in the chest, sending him towards the robotic man. Grabbing a nearby lamp post, the half-robot swung it at Cinderblock's legs, tripping him and sending him down on his back. He grunted and quickly tried to get back up, only to be held in place by a black force field covering his body. He looked up to see the woman in the blue cloak floating a few feet away, black energy emanating from her outstretched hands. Growling, the black stripes on his body began to glow a bright red and, with a loud roar, he jumped onto his feet and broke free from the force field, a dark mist surrounding his body. The teenagers looked in shock, surprised by his sudden ability.

"New looks AND new powers?" the cloaked girl questioned as Cinderblock put his fists together and raised them above his head, the dark mist forming at his hands. He brought them down hard against the ground, sending debris flying and creating a huge, dark wave of energy that hurtled straight at the boy and half-robot.

"Cyborg, move!" the boy yelled as they quickly jumped out the way, the wave making impact with a shop and sending it tumbling down. Cinderblock smirked at his destruction before a series of green blasts struck his solid skin. He yelled and sent a ball of darkness at the red-haired girl, which hit her in the stomach and sent her crashing into a nearby car. Snarling, the boy twirled his staff and ran towards the monster. "We need to take Cinderblock down, and fast!"

While the four teens continued to attack the stone giant, the green pterodactyl landed on the opposite side of the street, gently placing the girl in black down on her knees. The girl heeved, regaining air in her lungs as the animal stood next to her. She retracted her claws and her teeth unsharpened as she looked up to see the creature change into a green-skinned boy with short, dark green hair. "You alright?" he asked, concern evident in his voice. The girl recognized the boy immediately and nervously turned her head away from him, afraid of being recognized.

"I'm fine…" she said quietly, hoping he didn't remember her voice.

"Are you sure? You're not hurt anywhere?"

"No I'm not."

"Oh…Well...I'm Beast Boy." He stretched out his arm, offering a hand, which she reluctantly took without looking at his face. "Those guys taking on that big dude over there," he said, pointing at them, "those are my team mates; Robin, Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire." The girl nodded as she felt around her sleeves, realizing that they felt relatively thin. _Damn,_ she thought, _they must have fallen out when that thing grabbed me!_

"You sure you're ok?" Beast Boy noticed the girl gripping her arms tightly and looked her up and down for any injuries, "You look like yo-"

He caught a quick glimpse of the girl's eyes; her right eye was dark-violet while her left eye was the color of the sun. A moment of deja-vu rushed through him as she quickly looked away, cursing herself for not being more careful. "Um...do I know you?"

"N-no...I don't think so…"

He tried to get a better look at the girl's face, but stopped when he heard a huge blast from where the fighting was going on and saw Cinderblock charging at them, power surging through the monster's hands. Beast Boy quickly morphed into a rhino and charged at the foe, hoping to hit him head on with his horns. Cinderblock side-stepped him, however, and knocked him away with his fist, sending the green dinosaur flying into a building. Cinderblock then ran towards the girl with a roar, raising his hands above his head as a huge ball of energy formed above him. The girl quickly stood and, right as he was about to bring his hands hurdling at her, a huge cloud of fire exploded around them, propelling Cinderblock into the air.

The brute landed with a loud thud, creating multiple cracks in the ground around him. He groaned as he sat up and looked at the girl, who's hands were engulfed in flames. She looked at him angrily, fury running through her veins as the flames diminished in her palms. Getting back up, Cinderblock charged at her again. She slid underneath him, a sheet of ice appearing in her wake. He slipped and fell on his arm, yelling in pain.

The titans, recovered from the previous blast, watched as the girl fought the huge stone man on her own, electricity flying from her fingertips and shocking his entire body. "Whoa, the girl has powers?" Cyborg asked, surprised by the girl's abilities. The girl switched from element to element, throwing more ice, fire, and lightning at Cinderblock.

"Some impressive ones, at that." Robin added when he saw a wave of green sprout from the girl's mouth that hit the monster hard in the chest, sending him hurtling towards them.

"Heads up!" Cyborg's arm shifted into his cannon blaster and, when Cinderblock was in the right position, shot him with his laser beam, knocking the stone man into the wall. He fell to the ground face first and went still, finally defeated. The Titans walked over to the fallen creature, the black marks on his body disappearing.

"We...are victorious?" Starfire asked as she floated over to them.

"Looks like it." Raven said, flatly, as she lifted him with her magic.

"Alright!" Cyborg exclaimed, "Teen Titans, one, Cinderblock, zero!"

"It wasn't just us though," Robin stated as he looked back to where the girl was, only to see that she had disappeared.

"Where'd she go?" Beast Boy asked as the police drove up near them.

Robin walked over to where Cinderblock had previously had her in his grasp and noticed a small pile of wallets on the ground. A small trinket in the shape of a reptilian creature lay among them. "More importantly," he picked up the trinket, observing it as it shined in the moonlight, "Who is she?"

* * *

Hello, all! The name's Blaze (AKA, Spiritwolf1011, for those who know me outside of FF). I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this...interesting crossover. It's an idea that's been going through my head for, kinda embarrassing to admit, years - five to be more precise. And this isn't the first time I've tried to post this piece of work either. I think there's an old version of the first chapter somewhere on here from my unused account...somewhere...and it started out WAY different than this. Yeah...this has gone through a lot of changes. But, I think I finally have it where I want it to go so...here it is!

I guess I should probably explain this fic in some way. Well, honestly, this fic pretty much centers around the story that unfolds in The Legend of Spyro series. It has some similarities (same antagonists, same universe, some of the same characters, etc...) but also has some differences (another character takes Spyro's place, some characters are absent, the story is told much differently, etc…). Now, why crossover with Teen Titans? Well, there are some elements from the series I think would fit rather well with TLoS (especially one specific element that I won't reveal just yet) and could help the story progress the way I imagined it, plus make it more interesting.

Reviews and advice are highly appreciated. And, if anyone is interesting in being a beta-reader for this, please PM me. I'll try to update at least once a week if not more often.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Jumping in through a high window near the ceiling, Alicia fell swiftly onto the living room carpet, legs tucked underneath her as she landed in a feline-like position. She removed her hood as she stood onto her feet and pulled the elastic band from her hair, light-violet locks pooling over her shoulders and nearly reaching the middle of her back. With a flick of her index finger, a golden bolt of lightning flashed from the tip of her digit and flew through the air, hitting the ceiling fan with a loud, electric shock. Power surged through the unit, its wings beginning to turn and the connected lightbulbs flashing on.

Alicia took in her familiar surroundings, her once dark apartment now illuminated with bright light. Though her space was a bit larger than most others, the interior looked like any average apartment; the living room sat near the middle of the space, an open kitchen was located near the far corner, and the rest of the interior was made of doors that led to two bedrooms, a small bedroom, and a large office. The place had once been a home for two. But, now, Alicia lived alone in a solitude she was far too used to.

With a low sigh, she removed her black jacket, expecting a group of stolen wallets to fall out. But, then, she remembered she'd lost them when she was attacked. "Great…" she whispered as she dropped the empty article of clothing on the floor and slumped onto her grey couch, legs hanging off the arm rest and arms crossed under her head. She stared blankly at the ceiling, her mind wandering. Though she should have been angry at herself for losing her money, oddly, that wasn't what occupied her mind.

Her thoughts drifted to her attacker from earlier that night, the stone creature with black stripes covering its body. She hadn't noticed before - probably because she was too busy trying to keep herself unharmed - but, looking back at it now, the streaks did seem vaguely familiar, with the way they wrapped around the creature's body and made some sort of sign on its chest. She tried to focus on the mental image, paying close attention to the sign. It was a bit difficult to make out, but the mark did look a bit like…

Alicia grabbed the amulet hanging around her neck and lifted it to her face, observing it as the piece of steel glinted in the light. The amulet had a circular form, letters from her native language carved in gold surrounding the edges while a black, backward "S" shaped symbol lay in the middle of the jewel. The ends of the symbol were pointed outward, sharp like talons, and two thin dots sat within it, one in each loop. She slowly traced her thumb over the small emblem, recalling its meaning.

"Evil, Shadow, and Sin...the symbol of Darkness…"

Alicia's voice was barely above a whisper, solemn and grim, as if the words that fell from her lips were a wretched curse and would bring death upon her if spoken too loudly. Remembering the monster once again, she compared her amulet to the creature's mark, seeing a slight resemblance between the two. A shiver ran down her spine and fear pooled at the pit of her gut. "It couldn't be...could it…?"

Alicia shook her head, ridding herself of her thoughts. "No…" she told herself, "No, that isn't possible. They can't reach this place, can't come anywhere near here...I'm just being foolish…" She then remember the monsters powers; how the black lines on it had turned a bloody red and its body had pulsed with dark energy. That energy was frighteningly similar to the power she possessed, power that has haunted her all of her life. She sat up, her stomach churning, and gripped her amulet in a tight hold. "I am being foolish...right…?"

Resting her palm against her forehead in irritation, she sighed shakily. Her mind hurt, her body was tired, and her nerves were racing. She needed sleep.

Getting up from the couch and grabbing a water bottle from the fridge, she trudged to her bedroom, shedding the rest of her clothing and leaving them to litter the carpet floor. She downed half of her water before setting it aside and collapsed onto her bed, not even bothering to get under the sheets. She tried to make herself forget her fear, forget about the stone monster and the symbol on its chest. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't bury the feeling that something terrible was about to happen, something she'd feared and tried to prevent all of her life.  
Right before slumber claimed her, at the very back of her mind, she prayed to her ancestors that her suspicions were wrong.

* * *

A tall, black statue of a dragon stood in the middle of a dark cave, surrounded by green, steaming waterfalls and small candles that faintly illuminated the walls of the chamber. A figure cloaked in shadow carrying a tall staff approached the statue, his wings flapping elegantly behind him, marred with tears and cuts from war. He kneeled before the great sculpture, its eyes staring down at him with ferocity and malevolence.

"Minaror has found the purple dragon, my lord," he whispered, the emerald encased in the staff shining brightly and creating a vision of a stone man with black marks attacking a young woman before his eyes. "Soon enough, he will capture her and bring her here. Then, when the Eternal Night arrives, she will fulfill her purpose, and this world will be under your iron rule."

The crystal eyes on the dragon statue began to glow and a deep, calm voice emanated from the sculpture. "Very good, Gaul. You have served me well by sending the warrior spirit to fetch the girl."

A pleased smile stretched across the darian's scarred face at his master's kind words. "Thank you, my lord. I only strive to please you."

"And please me, you have. However, there is the possibility that Minaror will fail, and-"

"I assure you my lord, that he will not fail! Minaror was one of your most powerful warriors and is even more powerful, now! It is very unlikely that he could be defeated."

A long moment had passed without any words from the statue. Gaul gripped his staff tightly and his body went stiff, afraid that he may have upset his master with his outburst. He calmed himself, however, when he finally did hear his master's voice and his words were not those of scorn.

"While what you say may be true, you forget that the purple dragon also wields great power. She was born with my essence after all. If Minaror were to make a certain…'mistake,' it could mean his demise. We must take precautionary measures, just in case such a mistake were to be made."

Gaul raised his head to look at the great sculpture's eyes, his own green, crystal eye gleaming with power. "What did you have in mind, Master?" The darian heard a low hum, as if his master were in deep thought.

"I want you to send one more soul to the human world," the statue said, finally, "a simple spirit will do. It's task is to retrieve a special book and bring it here to me."

Gaul scrunched his eyebrows in confusion at his master's request. "May I ask what is so 'special' about this book?"

"Well...let's just say that I would like to reconnect with my son."

Though he didn't quite understand his meaning, Gaul knew from experience not to question his master any further. With a bow, he stood onto his feet. "Very well, my lord. I shall do what you've asked." With that, the statue's eyes dimmed out, returning to their normal shade of green, and the cave went quiet, the only sound coming from the candles' flames as they flicked back and forth.

Gaul raised his head, observing the statue of his master one last time, before spreading his dragon wings and running out of the entrance. He flew out into the harsh, cold air and circled the great mountain, making it's way to its peak. As the dark king hovered above the great rock, one thought occupied his mind.  
The Dark Master would soon rise again. And when that happened, Gaul would finally have his revenge on the ones that betrayed him, on those caused him and his kind endless pain.

An evil, vindictive smile rose on Gaul's face as he dropped into the great well at the mountain's peak, where the souls of the black-hearted resided.


End file.
